Pikel Bouldershoulder
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Pikel Bouldershoulder was a dwarf druid of Mielikki and brother of Ivan Bouldershoulder. Description Pikel had a dyed-green beard with a part in the middle, with the ends drawn back over his ears to join his long hair at his back in a braid. He wore sandals instead of the traditional boots most dwarves would wear, and long green robes with large long sleeves. Equipment Pikel wore his cooking pot as a helm in times of combat. His weapon of choice was a massive club he called a "sha-lah-lah"—a shillelagh, a specially enchanted wooden club used by druids. The club was referred to by his brother Ivan as "his tree". Personality Although Pikel had the ability to talk to animals, he had difficulty being understood by most sentient races and he tended to speak in a language of noises and exclamations rather than formulating complete sentences, for example, "oo oi" followed by a fist punching in the air. Only his brother Ivan could really understand what he was trying to say. In fact, whenever Ivan referred to Pikel as "me brother", Pikel would put an arm around Ivan and echo "Me brudder". Cadderly and Danica's children also had some skill at understanding what he said. Despite his odd personality, Pikel was a very powerful druid, or in his words, a "doo-dad", and possibly also very intelligent and wise. He claimed to understand the nature of the cosmos more accurately than many of the sages and scholars who gathered at Spirit Soaring before its destruction by the Ghost King. When he met the avatar of Mielikki, he fearlessly and joyously ran right up to the unicorn and affectionately patted her on the head, which was well-received by the goddess. His friendship with the drow ranger Drizzt Do'Urden, or "Drizzt Dudden" as he pronounced it, was partly due to their common faith. Abilities When Cadderly was trying to defeat the Chaos Curse, Pikel gained some measure of druidic magic. He transformed his tree-club into a shillelagh. He blessed water in a ritual of strange song and dance, thus turning it into holy water to defeat undead creatures. Once he even woke a tree as an ally against a pack of wolves . As a druid, Pikel could converse with or befriend animals. He was able to predict the weather, and used a special form of transportation in which he could open a portal between two trees in different locations, allowing uneven travel via the root network. Pikel demonstrated an ability to turn stone to liquid and back again. Pikel befriended a number of creatures including a giant eagle, two bald-headed vultures, a family of weasels, three chickens, a black bear, a donkey named Bobo, and a snake. History The two brothers were born and raised in Vaasa, within the rugged Galena Mountains. Ivan and Pikel fought alongside elves in Shilmista against the orcs and goblins controlled by members of the triumvirate of Castle Trinity. In the , they set out from Carradoon to attend the coronation of King Bruenor Battlehammer in Mithral Hall far from their place of residence in Spirit Soaring, the home of Cadderly Bonaduce, the high priest of Deneir, his wife Danica, and their three children. They were captured by the moon elves of the Moonwood (specifically Innovindil and Tarathiel) and held captive for a few days. Upon determining that they meant no harm to the elves or the forest, they were released and allowed to proceed to Mithral Hall. During the battle against Obould's armies, Pikel lost an arm to a stray piece of projectile slate thrown by the frost giants. Later in the battle, Pikel aided the forces of Mithral Hall by helping Nanfoodle, a gnome of Mirabar, vent explosive gas up from under Keeper's Dale and using it to blow up the spine of the western ridge. Appendix References Category:Clan Bouldershoulder Category:Druids of Mielikki Category:Dwarves Category:Inhabitants of the Snowflake Mountains Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Worshipers of Mielikki Category:Druids Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants of the Iltkazar Range Category:Inhabitants of Spirit Soaring Category:Inhabitants of Impresk Category:Inhabitants of Erlkazar